


Sotetseg Strikes Out: A Day of Lover's Fanfiction

by HenryMars



Category: Soul Star - Fandom
Genre: Also I never asked what it would be called in this rich fantasy world, Happy Overrated Couples Day!, Other, Valentine's Day but it's the Day of Lovers to sound cooler, maybe I should have but nah, my headcanons are much more fun, no actual hooking up happens in the making of this fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMars/pseuds/HenryMars
Summary: Sotetseg Reos is down on his luck and can't get a partner. So he asks around the known cast (minus one, sorry Ahura you're old) to try and score.





	Sotetseg Strikes Out: A Day of Lover's Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I was gonna spend a day writing this but then I finished it before today and also I worked all day so I only have the editing energy. I thought this was funny so yeah here.
> 
> Teaser for the game here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McrTk7TZ9FM  
> And for MUCH more accurate design depictions, follow and scroll through the @ProjectSoulStar Twitter!!! It's super cool and they're super cool bc I ping them constantly with my dumb fanfiction and they reblog it. They're too nice to me and you know this bc the only reason you're reading this is because of them. Nahum if you're reading this, thank you for this blessing that is Soul Star and thank you for humoring me. This got long and sappy just ignore me.

The Day of Lovers used to be so easy for Sotetseg. He was an absolute  _ catch, _ after all; men, women, and those nonconforming alike fell prey to his smouldering expressions, his seductive language and silver-tongued flattery. He could spend the day by himself and spend the night warming someone else’s sheets. It only took a minute to get what he wanted.

Except this year  _ everyone  _ seemed to have a partner. In every seedy tavern, in every back-alley restaurant, in every open park, there were couples holding hands, sharing a table, splitting a sundae, enjoying their day together. Sotetseg could usually guarantee at least two partners (at the same time, he was great at multitasking), but tonight there wasn’t a  _ single _ single person in sight.

Except, well, he knew a  _ few _ he could  _ try _ …

\--

“You want me to do  _ what _ with you?!”

“Did I stutter, babe? Need me to repeat?”

Kaumudi gripped the glass she was polishing and cranked her yellow moon-and-star-irised eyes to a glare that aimed to incinerate. Sotetseg’s response was, of course, to waggle his eyebrows playfully back. He was one of the only patrons in the bar; it was too early for most people to arrive, but a couple regulars sat in a lounge, chatting quietly in a group. Sotetseg  _ could _ try his luck, but why do that when he could bother the lovely Moon Guardian?

“Oh no, I don’t need  _ that _ repeated, no thank you,  _ sir.  _ I just need to know  _ why _ you'd think  _ I’d _ ever agree to such a proposal!” the turquoise-haired guardian snapped with a caustic tone.

“C’mon, Kau. _I’m_ sexy and single, and I _know_ you’re too cowardly to make a move on Hacim. It’ll be a one-night stand, no strings or emotions attached--at least, not on _my_ end. I can’t promise the same for you once you and I spend an evening together.”

Sotetseg knew bothering her at work was a good move; he could see the murder in her eyes but felt the delight in his heart that she couldn’t do shit about it. She was visibly shaking from the restraint as she set the clean glass aside and stared him down. He batted his indigo triangle-irised eyes, his chin resting in his palm.

“First off, it’s Kau _ mudi _ , and second, I’m only going to say this once, so you  _ better _ be paying attention to my  _ eyes and lips _ : I am not interested in sex. I am not interested in romance. I am not interested in either of those with Hacim, and I’m  _ certainly _ not interested in any of those with  _ you.” _

“Can’t blame an incredibly-attractive man for trying,” Sotetseg interrupted.

“That’s certainly a matter of  _ low  _ opinion.” Kaumudi picked up another glass to start polishing it. “Oh, and in case you going to pull the same shit with Hacim, he and I are spending the night together--and  _ no, _ not like that, you perverted bastard. We’re spending it as  _ friends _ . Maybe you should get a couple. They’re pretty great.”

“Hey! I have friends!” Sotetseg exclaimed.

“Oscura and Tenebris are  _ coworkers _ . They don’t count,  _ especially _ since they don’t like you.”

\--

Hacim sighed.

“I know Kaumudi told you we had plans tonight, Sotetseg. She texted me that you tried to get her to do things that I wish my eyes would forget.”

Sotetseg wrapped an arm around Hacim. “C’mon, Cici, ditch the wet blanket! You know for a fact that I’m  _ loads _ more fun than she is, and it’s the Day of Lovers! No fun comes from being single on a day for couples!”

Hacim pushed Sotetseg away. “Just because you and I dated for like two days  _ a million years ago _ doesn’t mean I’m gonna come running when you call,” he said. “Plus, I’m not gonna be alone; I’m gonna be with my best friend, and I’m not gonna ditch her for a one-night stand-”

“Two-night stand?” purred the brunet.

“ _ Any- _ night stand!” Hacim burst. “Now, please leave before I feel obligated to slap you.”

Sotetseg stood up from the couch and shrugged. “Oh well. At least I asked.”

\--

He did get slapped the next person he asked. Rhotha held nothing back, either; it felt like getting whipped in the unsexiest way.

“I don’t know what gave you the impression that I  _ would _ ,” she scolded afterwards. “But you know  _ damn _ well that I have a  _ husband! _ You’ve even met Iegad!”

“He can join in if-”

She punched him this time. Same cheek, too. She had a killer left hook, especially when she used her plant element to grow thorns on her knuckles. He was lucky he was thick-skinned; it only left a bruise for the next week.

\--

Iakchos looked amused when Sotetseg approached him with his proposal, spiky-green-irised eyes appraising the buff, scantily-clad man before him. He chuckled.

“You  _ must _ be desperate if you’re askin’ me,” he finally said. “You don’t even  _ like _ me. Said I was too ‘enthusiastic’ for you once, didn’tcha? Too...optimistic for your tastes.”

“Hey, I’m not  _ that _ desperate yet! I haven’t even asked Oscura.” Sotetseg shuddered.

“Oof, good luck with that, buddy. I’d hate to see the mess afterwards because she is going to  _ absolutely _ turn ya to tomato paste. Not even that; a  _ smear _ \--a  _ memory _ of tomato paste.”

“...So is that a ‘no’? From you? You’re normally just as desperate as me!”

“Sot, as much as I’m  _ honored _ that I’m the -- what, fourth person?-- you’ve come to, I have a boyfriend now, and this is our first Day of Lovers’ together. I was hoping to just hang out with him, otherwise you  _ know _ I’d invite you to chill with us. Even though, reminder, you don’t like me.”

Sotetseg shrugged. “Oh well. You miss one-hundred percent of the shots you don’t take and all that junk. Let me know if it doesn’t work out with this new guy; I’ll be a shoulder to cry on, amongst...other things.”

Iakchos was still smiling, but there was a dangerous glint in those verdant eyes that was almost scarier than if he dropped his happy exterior. His voice was still amiable when he spoke, but there was an unmistakable edge hollowing the tone into something truly fearful.

“Don’t let the door hit ya on your way out, Sotty.”

\--

Sotetseg draped himself dramatically across Tenebris’s lap, clearly disrupting his master’s daily tea time.

“Do you want to spend Lovers’ Day with me?”

“Do you want me to skewer you with several forks to my dinner table and have you watch as I peel your dick like a banana?”

Sotetseg gulped.

“Get back to work, Reos.”

“Yes, sir!”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

\--

Sotetseg couldn’t find Euraika. No one could ever find Euraika. Euraika finds  _ you _ , and today Euraika did not want to be found. No great loss; she was an enigma, and Sotetseg was frankly terrified of her true goal.

\--

Sotetseg never thought it would come to this, but here he was, knocking on  _ her _ door. He ran his fingers through his short-cropped brown hair. She probably wasn’t home, or was asleep, or both. Did she have a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Theyfriend? Sotetseg honestly could not remember what her preference was, if she even had one--

Oscura opened the door, and for some reason Sotetseg didn’t expect her to dress so casually. He’s only ever seen her in her black suit for work. In her doorway now, she wore a white shirt, plaid pajama pants, and an expression of utter disinterest.

“No, I don’t want to have sex with you, you pitiful bastard.”

And she slammed the door in his face.

\--

This might be Sotetseg’s first Day of Lovers’ alone since he was a child. Even back in primary school, he was a flirt, charming the girls and boys of his grade into giving him a hug or kiss on the cheek. But since tertiary school, he’s never spent the night devoid of passionate company. Until now, that is.

Sotetseg saw people as collectibles, or objects, in terms of relationships. Feeling attachments to them was beyond his scope. Did that make him broken? He’s certainly never saw it as a problem until now, back in his lonely apartment. Maybe nobody wanted to spend time with him on the Day of Lovers’ because he spewed sweet nothings meaninglessly, lacking the loving sincerity that this day demanded.

His phone beeped. He picked it up, surprised to find a text from Oscura of all people.

_ “Okay, numbnuts, here’s the deal: I pity you. You even made advances on the Master of all people. And you tried to ask me, so you must have struck out everywhere else and are super-duper desperate. If you promise to keep your pansexuality in your pants, I’ll allow you- just this once- to come over to my place. I’m getting drunk and laughing at shitty romcoms. Admission price is Cabernet ‘67 and a bottle of rum. And wear actual clothing for once. I’m embarrassed to be seen with you, even in my own home.” _

Sotetseg smiled.

_ “On my way. _

And then one more.

_ “Thank you.” _


End file.
